Provisional Republic of Japan
Also known as the 2nd Intermediate Period of Japan Governence The government of the Provisional Republic of Japan was divided into two periods. The first being when only Alania had an outpost, that outpost technically jointly owned between Alania and Hefei or PolkadotBlueBear and PolkadotMonkey respectively. The second being after December 21st and the collapse of the 3rd Japan when Oliveer, Pulpo_Pol, and PolkadotBlueBear established a joint committee to oversee the future rebuilding of Tokyo and, by extension, Japan. History On December 12th 2017, in response to the deletion of inactive towns, the town of Tokyo fell and was first looted by PolkadotBlueBear and PolkadotMonkey, who located the large Zombie grinder and claimed it. PolkadotBlueBear claimed it as an outpost of Alania to stop greifing of the grinder, for GUI66 was in the area, and was planned be removed once a stable Japan has been set up and is ready to claim it. This was thought to at first be the 5rd Japan, led by Appadeia from Osaka. Appadeia however was in no interest to take control of Tokyo, first failing to outpost Tokyo when it fell then disregarding PolkadotBlueBear's warning to outpost Tokyo before someone greifed it. When finally Appadeia took interest and outposted it southern Tokyo a greifer, named ExpertMammal, on the December 17th joined Osaka and burnt down Tokyo. Appadeia, even though the greif was close enough and major enough to get ExpertMammal banned, did not report the greif to mods and was okay with Tokyo being burnt to the ground. Then, on December 21st Appadeia started blowing up Tokyo, saying 'Clearing my land', and destroying what remained of the once-proud city. PolkadotBlueBear took measures to claim more of Tokyo to prevent Appadeia's destructive rampage, claiming the Ying-Yang in the center. Many people started actively calling Appadeia a Greifer and Appadeia, out of rage, deleted Osaka and the 5rd Japan. PolkadotBlueBear, Oliveer, Pulpo_Pol, Appadeia and GUI66 were all in Tokyo at the time. GUI66 being a well known greifer and toxic player. Oliveer and PolkadotBlueBear devised a plan to claim as much as possible of Tokyo to prevent GUI66 from doing anything to the town and to preserve it for the future. PolkadotBlueBear retained control of the grinder, Ying-Yang, and claimed the central castle. Oliveer claimed the southern parts of Tokyo while Pulpo_Pol, Oliveer's nation member, claimed the extreme North-Western corner. They all agreed to unclaim when someone reliable and skilled enough would appear to own Tokyo. On December 23rd RealGinoV made the town of Tokyo far to the south and the nation of the 6th Japan, with the intention to be that one to own Tokyo. He pressured PolkadotBlueBear with the majority of those online into unclaiming the Grinder for him. But then. on December 26th RealGinoV collapsed his town and nation, and Oliveer, who was online, rushed and claimed the grinder for protection from any greifs. After a while of waiting for someone suitable to be found ZeeMan_ stepped forth, and Oliveer approved him to be the future owner of Tokyo. PolkadotBlueBear first unclaimed Alanian outposts over the Ying-Yang and center castle on the 5th of January 2018, Oliveer and Pulpo_Pol unclaimed their outposts on the 22nd of January after ZeeMan_ saved up enough gold to claim all of Tokyo, ended the Provisional Republic.